Allons à Anilin
by el'the wilhem
Summary: This is story #1 of this series. Throughout The Kingkiller Chronicle, Kvothe is constantly trying to solve the mystery of Denna. Where she is, what she does and most importantly, who her patron is. This is the first in a series of stories that will tell Denna's story and learn of some unexpected adventures.


**Allons à Anilin :**

Some might say that people who constantly change their name are noncommittal, guarded and restrained; so, what would you say about one who changes his face?

On a foggy morning in Anilin, an average man with an average looking face came stumbling out of an alley way connected to the town's market. He had the clear look on his face of somebody who is new in town, but for some strange reason appeared to know what he was doing.

This familiar stranger appeared to be fairly young, but with deep, aged lines on his face cracking around the corner of his eyes and mouth. No matter how many times he would run his fingers through his sandy mop of curly hair, it always seems to be in a state of constant dishevelment. From either stress or age, or perhaps both, an assortment of gray hairs had taken real estate in his messy mop. Though it was not yet mid-day, he wore deeply grown stubble on his face to match the unkemptness of the rest of his face.

To his credit, he did give the impression that he was trying his best to make himself as presentable as possible with his mustard-yellow corduroy pants, worn plaid shirt that barely resembled the bright blue and white shirt it had once been. To top off his outfit was a warm, dark blue cardigan that had two large pockets on either side. The one thing that seemed to hold him together, the way buttons hold a jacket together, were his rounded spectacles.

He would have fit in to Anilin quite alright had it not been for him acting like a curious toddler, examining every item he came across like the market's post sign or the cobbled street across from the alley in which he had appeared. He certainly was paying little attention to what was going on around him for some body so observant, which is why it surprised nobody when he walked face first into a wagon of sorts.

"Woah there! Easy…You have to pay a little more attention instead of day dreaming," came a voice from the front of the caravan. The voice had an interesting accent to it, which our well-travelled comrade had never heard before. A dark, surly man approached our friend who now laid in the mud next to the wagon.

"The name's Roent," said the gruff man while lending a hand to the stranger in the mud. "You must be new in Anilin, you fit in as well as the King of Vintas would on these streets."

Next to Roent, the Doctor couldn't help but feel a bit inferior in size. The Doctor barely made it to Roent's shoulder, while both of the Doctor's feeble arms would have equaled one of Roent's and the Doctor's legs merely looked like twigs. He had been called scrawny or gangly before, but never had he truly felt that way until his meeting with Roent. Before the Doctor's mind ran off on more of a tangent, he stopped himself and thought, Anilin?

"Anilin you say? I must have missed the mark this time." Our muddy traveler muttered to himself. "Just can't get used to these new fingers. What sort of man leads with his left hand?"

Though this comment was not directed at Roent, it had left Roent the way many bystanders who cross paths with this man with new hands: at a loss for words.

After a few seconds Roent found his words. "Well then, I've got to get back home, we're just dropping a few travelers off. Do me a favor and just keep your eyes on the road. Next time you may be flattened like a pancake."

"Oh, I've seen someone flatter than a pancake and it's not pretty." And with this Roent nodded his head and strode back to the front of the caravan, helping the others disembark.

An eager looking noble hopped off on his own then gave his young female companion a hand down. The square-jawed noble had a sort of arrogance and the looks that remind our wanderer of an old face he may have once known. The fair skinned girl gave a quick kiss on the cheek to her chivalrous friend and began to head down towards the end of the caravan.

As she got closer to our lost friend, it became clear just how beautiful she was. Though she bore a fair complexion, her hair was as dark as a raven and her eyes to match. She had a strong yet delicate jaw. She walked with such poise and grace that was unmatched by any woman in the universe. It was once said by a great man that to say that she was beautiful would not do her justice. She was beautiful through to her bones despite any flaw or fault. To most men, she was the most beautiful.

The procession of wagons began to move and Roent called out, "I never got your name?"

A smirk quickly appeared on the scruff filled face and called back, "It's the Doctor!"

Immediately Roent appeared to regret asking the question, turned back around and rambled on.

"A doctor eh? Did you go to the University then?"

The Doctor turned around, his hair falling on to his face, "no, just _The _Doctor, no university doctor." Confusion crept on to his face – along with his hair's permanent residency. "Are there people going around from this university saying that THEY are the Doctor?!"

"No, no. I just met some on my trip here who was going to the University and I was just a little curious about it. People are always telling tales about all sorts of magic being taught there." The beautiful girl picked up her travel sack. It didn't seem like much for the amount of travelling it appeared that she had done. "So, do you have a real name sir? I doubt it is just the Doctor."

"Just the Doctor. And does one who knows so much about this magic, such as yourself, have a name?"

"Daisy," said the young traveler as she curtsied.

"What a pretty name. Though, I must say it does not suit you at all."

Daisy gave a disgusted gasp and put her hands on her hips as if saying "excuse me?!"

"No, no. I didn't mean that a pretty name doesn't suit you. I mean it is such a normal name. I must know 400 Daisy's! For somebody who seems as adventurous as you, that cannot be your true name."

Daisy was taken aback by this. How could this stranger know that Daisy was not her true name? She had not stuttered or shown any indication that she had not been telling the truth. Maybe he is just pulling her leg. Should she press that Daisy is her name, there was no other reason it wouldn't be.

"So what is your real name then, Daisy?" the Doctor asked, raising his eyebrow.

She couldn't recall anyone ever being this, bluntly strange, and questioning something as random as her name. And with that, for one reason or another, the Doctor intrigued her. So she decided to tell the truth…sort of, "Denna…"

"Well that's a ver…"

"And Dianne," said Denna (or Dianne) cutting him off.

"Oh, well…" attempted the Doctor, but was cut off quite quickly again.

"Or Dinay…or Donna…Really depends on where I am, how I am feeling. I know it seems strange, changing my name and all, but it's just…" said Denna, or Dianne, or Dinay, or Donna, trailing off, unable to comprehend why she has opened up so much to this strange man.

You see, the Doctor is just the type of man who Denna, or Dianne, or Dinay, or Donna would give a different name to, tell some interesting tale of her travels and flash a smile. With that new name she'd be able to protect herself from ever getting too close to anyone, but still have any gentleman with two eyes (and some who don't), take her anywhere she wanted and buy her whatever she wanted. But with the Doctor, she felt a strange connection to him. Some might say it was trust, but Denna, or Dianne, or Dinay, or Donna wouldn't admit that yet.

After a few moments, the Doctor interrupted Denna's thoughts. "Actually, I understand it particularly well. How about I just call you 'D' from now on? You seem to have a certain soft part in your heart for that particular letter."

"From now on?" Dee said playfully, half raising one eyebrow.

"Well you know, in case we ever run in to each other again." This time, the Doctor gave that smile to Dee that would usually work to her advantage. This was the first, but not the last time that Dee had her secret weapon used against her. Believing that he had made things awkward between the two, the Doctor changed subjects as quickly as he could. "So…magic, huh? You're friend…did he know this magic?" The Doctor said with a bit of intrigue in his tone.

"Oh no, Kvothe was just starting out, though he did seem a bit young." Dee responded matter of factly.

"Talk about someone who should be constantly changing his name…I've been traveling for years now and have rarely crossed a name as…" the Doctor was going to say ugly, but saw in Dee's face that she had a certain interest in this young Kvothe, "fascinating name." Muttering just low enough to avoid Dee's ears the Doctor concluded by saying "what an interesting world."

Collecting his thoughts, the Doctor continued. "Tell me of this next great magician who caught such a lovely lass's eye."

Laughing, Dee said, "Well to start, I don't believe they go by the title 'magician.' Though he seemed younger than to be going to the University, he was wise beyond his years." As she was speaking, Dee failed to notice that she had slowly developed an endless smile. "If you closed your eyes while talking to him you would have thought you were having a conversation with someone who was twice his age instead of a young, scrawny kid was messy red hair and…"

This time the Doctor was the one cutting off. "Did you say red hair!? If only I had been a ginger instead of being stuck with this mess of hair! I dare say, how is one supposed to take it as a compliment when somebody describes your hair as 'salt and pepper'?! I for one would prefer my hair not to be described as something used to spice up your meal! For once I'd like to be called ketchup head! And to top it all off I'm left handed for goodness sake!"

Not sure where this sudden outburst came from, especially regarding hair color and left handedness, Dee gave the Doctor a few moments, who was still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm terribly sorry for my rant; I must be going anyway my dear." And with that the Doctor hurried off, without a good-bye, a hug or handshake, or even a pat on the back. He simply did an uncoordinated 180 degree spin and went off back towards the alley off of the town's market.

Not sure what to do, as it was usually Dee who left men in this awkward position, she simply went off to find an inn for food and shelter.

Later that week, as Dee was crossing the road to get to her inn, someone grabbed her shoulder and said in a familiar voice, "there you are! I've been looking for you all night!" However, instead of stopping, Dee continued on her way as if she didn't hear a thing.

"Oy! I know you hear me!" But Dee continued to walk, just about to open the door to the inn. "I can help you learn more about this magic in your world." And at this Dee stopped in her tracks, closing the door back shut.

"Why should I give any thought of taking your help?" Dee asked forcefully. "You storm off and disappear for nearly a span!"

"A span? I thought I had only run off for a few minutes, I just had to run and grab something…"

"Well I hope you it was something well worth it being that it took you so long to fetch!"

"Well…umm, by the time I reached the Tardis I had forgotten what I had set off to get," said the Doctor, shrugging his shoulder as if it didn't really matter. "As you get older, your mind doesn't stay as sharp as you'd want it to be."

"The Tardis? Is that the inn you're staying at?" asked Dee, as her anger lessened.

"Uh, yeah, my inn. It's a wee whole in the wall; tiny little blue box."

"Well must be on the outskirts of town. I haven't seen it yet. That must be why it took you so long. But you said something about magic."

At this the Doctor rubbed his hands together. "I thought you had forgotten."

"Oh, my memory's a lot better than yours," Dee said playfully.

The Doctor slid his back against the side of the inn and sat down crossed leg which prompted Dee to plop herself down beside the Doctor. Adjusting his faded blue cardigan the Doctor hesitantly began. "Tell me what you know of magical, or some might say mythical creatures of this world."

"You mean like the Fae? They are simply folk-tales; stories that mothers tell their children to instill moral values and beliefs. There are many stories, from Felurian to Lanre, it would take me some time to go through them all."

The Doctor first brushed his hair out of his eyes. "But do you believe they are real or not?" the Doctor retorted as a set of curls fell back on to his face.

"Well I never thought about it that way. As I said, they're simply children's tales."

Curiously looking around Anilin as the sun began to set painting the sky orange, the Doctor said as if it was just a thought off the top of his head: "Have you noticed there are a lot of statues around here?"

As Dee looked around the emptying streets she did notice one, maybe two or three statues within her view, but not an exorbitant amount. It certainly wasn't anything that should raise a suspicious eye to. And so Dee reached her own conclusion that prompted her, and most welcomingly by the Doctor say: "So what? They're just statues. Most people would celebrate the fine art. You know I have a fond liking for the arts. Paintings. Sculptures. Music. Especially music, I love to sing."

"But what if I were to tell you these were not any ordinary statues? Would you believe me?" the Doctor curiously asked.

"What else would they be except finely sculpted stones? I have never heard of stone being a danger to a town." And with that the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then, let me ask you this, have you heard of any recent tales of folk going unexpectedly missing? Any new gossip in Anilin? I do love a little bit of gossip here and there."

"In market towns like this, there are bound to be crimes and people missing, it's just part of the fabric of a large town. There is the more wealthy and shop owners and then there are those who struggle, fight and sometimes break the law to survive. If you travel south to Tarbean you will find the same thing if not worse! Besides, if there was any unusual news I would have certainly heard it at the inn."

"Well then, let's go chat with the innkeeper!" said the Doctor jumping to his feet like a child getting ready to go to the candy store. "And what is this fine fellow's name?"

"Thommen." Dee said plainly.

Throwing his arms up in the air, the Doctor bellowed "This place and names! You have certainly made the right choice with your names."

The Eastborn Inn was your typical inn. If you walked down through to the end of Anilin's market, where the road turned to dirt, you would find the Eastborn Inn, minding itself in its quaint little corner. The inn wasn't a high society inn, it was one where you would find those with dirt on their hands, sweat around their collars and burnt necks.

The inn was put together with a mix of bricks and clay that were now so faded, some may not have believed that its clay roof was once bright red. The windows were not well kept, barely giving you a chance to take a glimpse inside. If you wanted to take a look, the easiest (and only way) of entering was through its enormous oak door. The only way that you were able to decipher the Eastborn from any other housing or store front was its iron clad sign, swaying right above its wooden door, which was simply a five foot high 'E'.

There were only five tables occupying the inn's floor, along with its bar that stretched from one wall to the staircase on the other side of the inn. On this particular night there was only a hand full of patrons who were spread out across the inn, making it appear a lot less full then it actually was. The innkeeper, Thommen, stood right behind the bar as he did every night, with a smile on his face.

Thommen had inherited the inn from his parents, who in turn inherited the inn from Thommen's father's parents. Thommen's grandparents opened up the inn after moving west to Anilin from Vintas – hence the name 'The Eastborn Inn' – as such, some might say Thommen was born to be an innkeeper and he certainly enjoyed it. He was a large, portly man, with a gut that giggled every time he laughed, a nose that resembles the shape of a cucumber and hands big enough to hold four pints in each hand. Where Thommen lacked hair on the top of his head, he compensated with his thick mustache and unkempt chops that traveled from what hair he had left on his head to edge of his jaw.

The Doctor and Dee approached the bar as Thommen was finishing up one of his famous tales as he chuckled all the way through the end.

"Good day Mr. _ N_," said the Doctor, stretching out the pronunciation of the innkeeper's name, making sure he didn't make a fool of himself by mispronouncing this foreign name. Though as you might have imagined, it had the complete opposite effect that the Doctor was hoping for.

Not only did Thommen crack-up at the Doctor's robotic greeting, but so did several of the inn's regulars who were seated at the bar. With a big smile on his face Thommen responded, "Please, call me Thom."

"Very well then, _Thom,_" and with that the Doctor gave a wink and smile to the innkeeper. "I've been out of town for a while, can you fill me in with what's the news?" And with that Dee rolled her eyes at the Doctor. "You know, any new shops open up? Any good deals on livestock? Have any town folk randomly gone missing?"

Thom looked over the Doctor several times, trying to see if he can recall the Doctor's face in his long inventory of visitors. "Heh, you're a curious fell'r now, aren't ya? Let's see now…Jenkin's opened up a new smitty shop down thatta way. Haven't heard of any livestock up fer sale being that, you know, the season is coming to an end. And as fer missing folk, well that is an interesting topic that you brin' up."

"Ah yes!" said the Doctor as his eyes widened. "So there has been some individuals missing recently?! Tell me good sir; has there been any indication of how these folk have vanished?"

Thom grabbed a cloth from his apron and began to wipe down the bar as he tried to hide any suspicion he may have had for the Doctor. "No sir. Nothing. One moment 'ey were there and the next 'ey were gone. No trace of where 'ey were taken, who had taken 'em or when 'ey were taken. It was as if 'ey had vanished out of thin air, but nobody was 'round to witness it." Thom no longer had his usual grin on. "In fact, it's very curious that ya asked 'bout that sir as the authorities have been trying to keep the disappearances discreet fer now till 'ey solved the mystery. I must ask ya though, you have such a familiar face but I cannot recall your name."

"My apologies Thom, that was not very gentlemanly of myself," the Doctor said as he pulled out a wallet-sized, black leather-bound booklet and handed it to the innkeeper.

"Oh," Thom went beet red in embarrassment, "So sorry Cap'n, I must not have recognized ya without yer uniform."

Dee looked as surprised as Thom had appeared. "No problem at all Thom. When things get this serious I like to go a little incognito," said the Doctor nonchalantly. "Plus, who wouldn't want to wear such a snazzy cardigan."

"Well, as ya most likely know by now Cap'n, there have been three missing people to date. No connections to one another, no witnesses, it was simply 'em going off to do one errand or another and never returning. From what I've heard, none of the cases were reported 'till the folk were missing fer a few days already. And, well, that's about all I know."

The Doctor stood up, straightened himself out and attempted to do his best salute he could possibly do. "I appreciate the help Thom, it will go a long way." And with that the Doctor took a swig of the random pint that was in front of him, nodded to Dee and began to head back outside.

"Oh, Cap'n, one more thing, there has been a bit of a tale goin' 'round that the square, the one right next to the Greystones, has become haunted, as all three missing folk were all last seen in or 'round there," Thom said approvingly, believing he was doing his civic duty.

The Doctor strode as happy as could be out of the door as Dee followed, looking as puzzled as ever. The Doctor led them back from where they were before entering the inn on the side of The Eastborn Inn again. "I think it's time I showed you my inn."

Dee appeared taken back at this remark. "You have impressed me a bit, and bewildered me too, but I'm just not that type of girl Doctor."

"No, trust me. I have something important to show you," said the Doctor as serious as he had been all night.

As much as Dee wanted to go back into the Eastborn and go to her room, the mystery of the where the missing people went and the mystery of who the Doctor was intrigued her enough to head with the Doctor to his inn. As they headed towards the alley connected to the market, Dee mumbled to herself, "unfortunately that's not the first time I've heard that line…"

Anilin's market flourished during the agricultural season due to its plethora of surrounding farms. If one wanted to, you can find anything from the most common of corn to a horned melon if one was craving it. However, as the Doctor and Dee made their way through the market was all but abandoned except for the skeletons of the stands. The dirt road was kicked up underneath their feet as they reached the end of the market.

The Doctor signaled to follow him down the familiar alley-way that was right around the corner from Willington's fruit stand. As they made their way down the alley, Dee could barely see the Doctor in front of her until she heard a faint sound coming from in front of the Doctor – if she knew a sound to compare it to she would, but the sound rang new to her eardrums – and each time she heard this sound, a lamp along the side of the alley turn itself on.

The alley was made up of what appeared to be the back entrances of local inns and stores. The alley was a patch work of faded red bricks, rusted iron and planks of wood that were older than the town itself until Dee saw something blue squeezed in between two buildings.

"The Police Box Inn?" said Dee not sure whether she was stating a fact or asking a question.

"Welcome to my humble abode," said the Doctor as be bowed as if welcoming Dee into his castle.

"Boy, I knew you were staying on the outer limits of town but this isn't quite what I had imagined. Is this just the entrance or is it this…umm, quaint?"

This was always the Doctor's favorite part of, well, being the Doctor. "Well it's a lot more welcoming on the inside. Have you ever heard of the clapper?" Dee shrugged her shoulders. "It was the most interesting invention and had a catchy little tune. _Clap on…clap off,_"the Doctor began to jig, "_clap on, clap off. THE CLAPPER!_" And with that the Doctor clapped his hands two consecutive times and the door to the "Police Box Inn" opened. "Clever little trick, eh," the Doctor said bragging to his companion.

The Doctor patted down his shirt, pushed his hair out of his face again and strolled in through the door. The door lead to a room that was fairly large, in fact, it was quite a deal larger than Dee had remembered the outside of the building to be. The room literally took Dee's breath away. Everything that caught her eye was something she had never seen before and it was fantastic.

She made her way down a walk way that was guarded on either side by handrails. The path led to the center of the room where a there stood a glass column that was flooded by bright lights. The column was surrounded by a bunch of what Dee guessed were some type of controls or tools she had never heard of. Pathways spread like veins out from the main console.

Off of the column began a stairway that spiraled up around the outer edge of the circular room, creating a second tier. The chamber was just as messy as you would expect it to be if you knew the Doctor. As you followed the stairs to the top level, you ran into dirty clothes, all different kind of costumes and uniforms – a bowtie here, a scarf there - maps, different currencies, and books scattered everywhere with folded pages and notes in the margins. The list of misplaced items could really go on and on, but I will not bore you with the belongings of a weary traveler.

Wires hung from the ceiling like vines in the jungle which all led to the center column. The ceiling was filled from one side to the next with engraved symbols that Dee had never seen before and in the center of the symbols, attached the glass column, was the most beautiful mosaic pattern Dee had ever seen before. She could not say for sure what the pattern was, but she was certain it involved some type of explosion. The circular mosaic slowly revolved atop the column, acting in sync with the bright lights and moving gears.

"Oh my…" said Dee who was standing there, flabbergasted. "I did not expect this at all. We're not in an inn are we?"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space," the Doctor said matter of factly.

"Sounds like a song about the Fae."

"Not quite. Tardis. Time and Relavtive Dimension in Space. That's what you're standing in, my Tardis. She is quite the beauty and she is going to have to help us stop these disappearances."

"But…what…." Before Dee could collect any of her thoughts a loud noise that slowly faded out and back in.

"Alright, let's get going then," said the Doctor as he walked back towards the door they came in.

"Wait one minute!" Dee demanded. "What is going on? What was that noise? For that matter, what is this place? It's certainly not an inn! It's just some tiny box on the outside but then so much larger on the inside!"

The Doctor smirked in response to Dee's last comment. "Oh, we just had to do some light traveling instead of walking across town to the square. And like I said, this is my Tardis."

"Tardis this, Tardis that, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much rubbish? What do you mean the square? How in Tehlu would we have made it to the square? We've been in your _Tardis_ he entire time." And with that the Doctor opened up the door to his blue Tardis and wouldn't you believe it? They were in Anilin Square.

The square wasn't at the center of Anilin as many would have believed, but it certainly was an incredible sight to see. The square bore four statues that stood on a pillar each, who faced the center of the square. The four statues represented the Four Corners of Civilization: the Commonwealth, Vintas, Ceald and Modeg.

The Modegan statue was dressed in the aristocratic high fashion, with a longbow on his back and a pendenhale at his feet. A pendenhale, which can also be known as the Modegan great harp, was considered by many as the "king of instruments."

The Vintish statue was modeled after the former King of Vintas – bold and barrel chested in his noble attire. In his hand he held a bowl that was overflowing with rings.

The Cealdish statue bore as full of a beard as one may have seen in your entire life and dressed as your typical trader. If you took a quick glance, you may even wonder why there was a statue of Roent.

The final statue was much different than the other three for the one reason that the Commonwealth was represented by a woman. And she wasn't just an average woman, she was so beautiful, some may confuse her for Felurian. Her dress flew through the air as if it were leaves in the wind. Strapped to her back was a lute. The lute wasn't anything to brag about, just a typical lute you'd find being played on any night at any inn. And held in her hands were a variety of books to represent the University.

It was now a few hours before dawn, but the square was not as abandoned as the market had been. A few stray folk wandered around here and there. Anilin was the home to a few homeless, but not as many as you'd find in Tarbean. You could feel their shadows lurking on rooftops or alleys surrounding the square.

The Doctor led Dee out of the Tardis and into Anilin Square; however, as they approached the cobblestone square they both noticed something very peculiar: the four renowned statues, who called home the four pillars that stood at each corner of the square, were now in fact the four missing statues.

"Oh no, this is not good at all…" said the Doctor. And with that, for the first time in the evening Dee was genuinely afraid; for this was the first time she saw fear in the Doctor's eyes.

"Doctor, whoever has been kidnapping the poor town folk must have stolen the sculptures as well! They were so beautiful too: as large as life, cast of iron and with their heads down watching over the town."

"They're heads were down? Were their eyes cover?!" the Doctor pressed Dee.

"I'm not sure, I guess wasn't that inquisitive while studying them and taking notes," Dee said dripping with sarcasm

"You took notes!? Let's have a look then."

On cue Dee rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and simply said, "Sarcasm."

"Humans and their damn language!" the Doctor frustratingly cried.

"You couldn't really see the carving's eyes though; their heads were tilted so low, you couldn't really see their faces."

"Weeping Angels," the Doctor mumbled. "They are a predatory race from a distant world who feed off the potential energy of their prey. And it seems like the fine people of Anilin are on their menu. However, there is a sliver of silver lining in all of this: the poor folk weren't killed." Before Dee could fully form a smile on her face the Doctor proceeded. "But they are most likely dead. You see the Weeping Angels are unlike any predatory race I have ever run into. They are as old as the universe that, by a single touch, can send a person into the past to a point before her own birth, and can then feed off the potential energy of the years which that victim would have lived in the present through the use of time paradoxes.

"They are able to silently prey on beings and get so close to their unsuspecting victims as they take the form of your world's statues and sculptures. Have you ever been walking past a monument or steeple, or through a park and felt like someone or something was watching you? Did you ever think you saw a shadow move out of the corner of your eye? It could as well have been them! Who knows how long they have been residing in Anilin Square!

"Nobody really knows their origins or anything about their culture, the one thing I do know is this: they move very quickly and you'll never hear them coming. BUT! They only move when they are not being observed by another being. So, as long as you stare straight into those cold, stony eyes you are at no threat. However, should you do as little as blink, they will be able to make their move in those milliseconds your eyes are closed. Simply put, they are evil little buggers."

Dee staggered backwards as if light-headed while she attempted to soak in all of what the Doctor had just belted out. Could he be telling the truth? Could this alien race really have been preying on the people of this town?

This is where Dee would simply escape in the middle of the night, end up in a new town with a new name. Instead of doubting what would be an incredibly clever and made up lie, Dee decided to trust the Doctor as she has since she's met him.

"Alright, I'm going to trust you, but you have to promise me that after we find these Angels and you triumphantly save the known world like the great Lanre, that you completely explain what in the name of Tehlu has been going on. From the Weeping angels to your Tardic…"

"_Tardis_." The Doctor butted in.

"TARDIS, whatever! And who or what you are," Dee sternly demanded.

"I cross my hearts," said the Doctor as he winked at Dee.

Dee playfully gave the Doctor a smirk. "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go kick some behind and make those Angels regret they ever messed with our little world!"

Taking Dee's lead, the Doctor ran off out of the square with Dee trailing him. "Wait a minute! Don't we need a plan?"

The Doctor yelled out, "Who needs a plan when we have your smarts and my looks?!" as he waved Dee along.

The Doctor and Dee darted east through a small set of trees, weaving in and out. The sun was now beginning to rise, leaving the two companions half blind and it was a good thing that they were only half blind because if they had been totally blinded by the glaring sun, they would have missed the shadow pass in the corner of their eyes.

The Doctor grabbed Dee by the arm, "Stay close and remember not to close your eyes."

Dee put her hand over her eyes as if saluting the sun, trying to shield herself from the bright shine. "Doctor, I can't keep my eyes open with the sun gleaming right in my eyes!"

With the trees blocking the view of the Weeping Angels, they were able to gain some ground the Doctor and Dee without being locked in place. Dee would later describe them as the scariest pieces of fine art she had ever seen. The Doctor caught sight of The King of Vintus and the beautiful lute player just as they were baring down on them from the North.

"Over there! The other two must be coming from behind! Quick, turn!"

As Dee turned the big Ceadlishman's hand froze right in front of her face with the Modegan angel right behind. The Ceadlishman's furry beard circled his stand-stilled battle cry. Dee and the Doctor were left standing back-to-back, helpless.

"We have to get out of these woods, Doctor, the trees are working against us. There's a clear field that bares a set of a few Greystones near the side road just a few yards that way," and Dee pointed directly East into the sun.

"See, I told you, you have the smarts, I have the looks," said the Doctor as he buttoned up his worn cardigan. "Alright now, we're going to have to make a break for it and twist and turn through the trees to try and create space between ourselves."

"But Doctor, if my nose was the size of yours I might already be gone!"

"Smart and funny, huh? Let's first start by slowly backing away with our eyes on the Angles, avoiding any trees, until we run out of room."

The Doctor slowly led himself and Dee backwards, with the sun to their backs. The locked Angels were like a bucking bull ready to be let out of his gate, just waiting for that moment where they can make their move. They reached the edge of the forest, where gravel from the road began to mix with the grass that nuzzled against their feet. You could barely see the Angels from their position, but it was enough to keep them grounded.

"On the count of three we turn and run," the Doctor strictly commanded. "Now you're going to have to lead us and whatever you do, do not slow down, no matter what."

"One…" Dee's heart began to pound as if trying to escape her chest. "Two…" The sweat on Dee's brow glistened in the sun. "Three!" And they were off. Dee with the better part of her dress held in her hands and her boots tracking through the dirt, while the Doctor did his best to keep up. The Doctor had always been in good health, but as of recently he had been more disheveled than usual and one might now compare his run to that of a wounded animal rather than a valiant steed.

As Dee began to see the Greystones through the final few trees ahead them, she decided to take a look behind them. She turned and the Angels were dodging through the trees faster than the eye could see. Between the shine of the gleaming sun and the darkness of the woods, all Dee could catch were streaks of shadows. Not being able to keep up with their movements and stop them in place, she brought her attention back to in front of her.

The Doctor pointed out to the nearest Greystone, "Up there! We need to get up on top of that stone!"

"I don't think we're going to make it Doctor, they're too fast!"

At this point the Doctor pulled out a small metal rod from a giant floppy pocket on the outside of his sweater. He pointed it towards the large standing stone. A blue light flared out of the tip of this gear and Dee heard the same noise she heard when the Doctor was lighting the alleyway. Unfortunately, to Dee's eyes, nothing had happened.

Dee turned around one final time before preparing to climb the mighty stone. As soon as Dee turned around, the four Angels stopped in place just outside the woods, no more than ten meters away. Dee turned back towards the Doctor and demanded that he give her a boost on top of the Greystone.

"Now!"

And with that, Dee stepped onto the Doctor's bent knee and hands and was clumsily tossed on top of the stone. Once Dee was on top, she looked down the grassy field to see where the Angels were and caught them about three meters from the Doctor. She reached down to pull the Doctor up, but as she looked down to find his unsteady hand, the Angels had made it no more than half a meter from the Doctor by the time she had his hand and looked back up at the Doctor.

The Doctor struggled to hold on to Dee's sweaty hand as she attempted to help the Doctor up while keeping an eye on the Angels. "Doctor, I can't do it!" Dee exasperated.

The Doctor looked into Dee's preoccupied eyes. "I believe in you Denna. I literally trust my life in your hands…well, hand. You can do this. Now, do as I say. You are to take your eyes off the Angels…"

"But Doctor…"

"This is my life in danger, my decision to make. Again, you are to take your eyes off the Angels and put all your energy towards pulling me up so we can celebrate on top of this old, large stone."

So Dee did as the Doctor said. At the same time she closed her eyes and pulled as hard as she could on the Doctor's arm. The next thing she knew, the Doctor had fallen on top of her, uncontrollably laughing.

"I knew you were trying to make a move on me!" Dee said while giggling. "What do we do about the Angels now?"

On cue, the Doctor pulled out his clever little gadget, aimed it at the stone and activated it. At once the stone disappeared and the Angels were frozen in place, circling what once was a stone.

"They are now infinitely quantum-locked," said the Doctor as they now floated in the air.

"So that's what you were doing before while we were running! But how?"

"Oh it's quite simple. I copied an image of the stone and sent it to my Tardis. In turn the Tardis transformed the standing stone into nothing but an invisible, three-dimensional projection of the stone. To fool the Angels, I had to keep a projected layer of the stone's surface to make them believe they had us cornered. But once we had reached the top, all I had to do was remove the bogus stone coating and bam, we had them!"

The Doctor, continued as if he were a young boy bragging to his mother, "In other words, I took the old stone, replaced it with my own invisible one and locked the Angels in place for the rest of time. And now I have added my own folklore to this world. People far and wide will be telling the tale and singing songs of Anilin Square's statues that mysteriously ended up stuck in place, surrounding each other. I can hear them now…_ 'What could this mean?', 'How did they get there?', 'These Greystone must have the powers of the Fae to draw these statues where.'_...oh how exciting." The Doctor now smiled from ear to ear. "Let's get going then," said the Doctor and he clapped his hands twice.

Dee heard a door open. "The Tardis?!"

"Very good. When the Tardis senses danger it automatically goes into stealth mode and comes where it is needed." The Doctor reached out over the invisible "stone" and fully opened the Tardis door. Dee jumped up ready to hop into the Tardis. "Before we go…" Once again the Doctor pointed his metal gadget at the invisible stone and once again, to her eye, it appeared that they were standing atop a standing stone.

When she looked up, the Doctor was standing in the Tardis' doorway. "I've changed my mind…I think Denna fits best. You should stick with that name for those who you want to really know who you are." The Doctor stuck his hand out to now give Denna a hand into the Tardis. "Allons-y!"

Join Denna and the Doctor next week for more adventures in:

**The Lay of Sir Savien Trailard**

1


End file.
